elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
This article serves to be a comprehensive list and is not meant for commentary or discussion on the quality of the items listed. Some of these commands have not been tested and may cause unexpected results. Console In order to open up the console, press the ` button on your keyboard. It's above the "Tab" key. The console is for the PC version only. PS3 and XboX users cannot use the console in any way. The console can be used for cheating, such as item spawning, using teleports. You can even reset quests you didn't complete right or skip bugged stages. All items consist of a 8 digit hexadecimal ID. These item IDs can be used in console commands, for example, the player.additem command: :player.additem Hide Armor (Item code: 00013911) will be used in the following examples. :Typing the following command into the console will add one Hide Armor to the Dragonborn's inventory: :player.additem 00013911 1 The leading zeroes may be removed from the items IDs. :player.additem 00013911 1 :The command above is the equivalent of the one below: :player.additem 13911 1 The last field represents the amount of items to add. Any amount up to a maximum of 4,294,967,295 (2^32 - 1) can be used. For example, to add 112 gold coins (Item ID: 000000F, or F after removing the leading zeroes) to your inventory, the following command can be used: :player.additem f 112 While this page does list a source of item codes, Skyrim now includes the ability to look up item codes in game. The following command displays items and their codes in the console depending on the search string provided. The syntax is as follows: :help Using the same example from above, typing help "hide armor" 4 displays all items that have hide armor in their name, where four represents the items filter. Scrolling the list is done through the Page Up and Page Down buttons. This also works with user created items, imported using mods. The 4 at end is not required, although it narrows down the list of results by only including items Console commands can also be used to "force drop" quest items. :player.removeitem Subpages *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Armor *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Books *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Characters *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Weapons Currency/Lockpicks *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) Scrolls Jewelry Crafting/Smithing Materials Ingots *0005ACE5 - Steel Ingot *0005ACE4 - Iron Ingot *0005AD93 - Corundum Ingot *0005ACE3 - Silver Ingot *0005AD99 - Orichalcum Ingot *0005AD9D - Ebony Ingot *0005AD9E - Gold Ingot *0005ADA0 - Quicksilver Ingot *000DB8A2 - Dwarven Metal Ingot *0005ADA1 - Refined Malachite *0005AD9F - Refined Moonstone Dragon drops *0003ADA3 - Dragon Scales *0003ADA4 - Dragon Bones Ore *0005ACDB - Corundum Ore *0005ACDC - Ebony Ore *0005ACDE - Gold Ore *0005ACE1 - Malachite Ore *0005ACE0 - Moonstone Ore *0005ACDD - Orichalcum Ore *0005ACE2 - Quicksilver Ore *0005ACDF - Silver Ore *00071CF3 - Iron Ore Leather And Hides *0003AD52 - Bear Pelt *0003AD53 - Cave Bear Pelt *0003AD57 - Chaurus Chitin (needed to improve Falmer items) *0003AD8F - Cow Hide *000D284D - Deer Hide *0003AD90 - Elk Hide *000D4B35 - Fox Pelt *0003AD8E - Goat Hide *0003AD93 - Horse Hide *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *000DB5D2 - Leather *000800E4 - Leather Strips *0003AD74 - Wolf Pelt *0003AD54 - Snow Bear Pelt *0003AD6D - Sabre Cat Pelt Misc. *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart *0003AD60 - Void Salts *000E3C16 - Pickaxe Other Quest items Items that are obtained or used during a quest that do not fit in other categories, should be moved here. *0002996F - Glenmoril Witch's Head *0003A070 - Skeleton Key(Editors Note: Can be used as a unbreakable lockpick) Various *0003AD6C - Mammoth Tusk *0002F2F4 - Woodcutter's Axe *0006F993 - Firewood(Editors Note: Obtained from using wood chopping blocks at lumber mills) *000E3C16 - Pickaxe *001019D4 - Notched Pickaxe (Editors Note: This item needs to be moved) *000AEBF1 - Dwemer Cog *000AF5fD - Skull *00033760 - Charcoal *0001D4EC - Torch *0004F006 - Arm Bandages Ancient Nord set *000302CA - Ancient Nord Bow *0001CB64 - Ancient Nord Battle Axe *0002C672 - Ancient Nord War Axe *000236A5 - Ancient Nord Greatsword *0002C66F - Ancient Nord Sword *00018388 - Ancient Nord Armor *00056A9D - Ancient Nord Boots *00056A9E - Ancient Nord Helmet *00056B17 - Ancient Nord Gauntlets Dragon Masks *00061CA5 - Nahkriin Mask *00061CAB - Volsung Mask *00061CC9 - Vokun Mask *00061CC2 - Otar Mask *00061C8B - Morokei Mask *00061CC0 - Rahgot Mask *00061CC1 - Hevnoraak Mask *00061CB9 - Krosis Mask *00061CCA - Wooden Mask *00061CD6 - Konahrik Mask Falmer set *00038340 - Falmer Bow *00083167 - Falmer Supple Bow *000302CD - Falmer War Axe *0006F700 - Honed Falmer War Axe *0002E6D1 - Falmer Sword *0006F6FF - Honed Falmer Sword *0005C06C - Falmer Shield *0004C3CB - Falmer Helmet *000B83CB - Falmer Armor *000B83CD - Falmer Boots *000B83CF - Falmer Gauntlets Artifacts *000100E65 - Necklace of Disease Immunity *00035066 - Skull of Corruption *0004A38F - Ebony Blade *0001C4E6 - The Rueful Axe *0001CB36 - Sanguine Rose *000233E3 - Mace of Molag Bal *0002AC6F - Wabbajack *0002ACD2 - Volendrung *000240D2 - Mehrunes' Razor *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0004E4EE - Dawnbreaker *00035369 - Staff of Magnus *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *00045F96 - Spellbreaker *00052794 - Ebony Mail *0007C932 - Archmage Robe *0002AC61 - Savior's Hide *000D2846 - Masque of Clavicus Vile *0002C37B - Ring of Namira *0002AC60 - Ring of Hircine *000F82FE - Cursed Ring of Hircine *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star *000AB704 - Halldir's Staff *000C1989 - Bolar's Oathblade *0006AF63 - Trollsbane *0001C492 - Nettlebane *00043E1E - Alessandra's Dagger *0002D773 - Gauldur Amulet *000E41D8 - Shield of Ysgramor *000F8318 - Chillrend *000295F3 - Helm of Yngol *000TR061 - Staff of Justice Ammunition *00038341 - Falmer Arrow *00034182 - Ancient Nord Arrow *000236DD - Dart *00020F02 - CWArrowShort *00020DDF - CWArrow *000139C0 - Daedric Arrow *000139BF - Ebony Arrow *000139BE - Glass Arrow *000139BD - Elven Arrow *000139BC - Dwarven Arrow *000139BB - Orcish Arrow *0001397F - Steel Arrow *0001397D - Iron Arrow *0010EC8C - DwaivenSphereBolt02 *0010E2DE - Foil owerlron Arrow *0010B0A7 - Bound Arrow *00109AB6 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo06 *00109AB5 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo04 *00109AB4 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo03 *00109AB3 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo02 *00105EE7 - Steel Arrow *000EAFDF - Nord Hero Arrow *000E738A - Rusty Arrow *000CEE9E - Forsworn Arrow *000CAB52 - Practice Arrow *000961D6 - Japhet's Folly Catapult Ammo *0007B935 - DwarvenSphereBoltOl *0007B932 - Dwarven Sphere Arrow *00073FE6 - Catapult Ammo *0006DA4F - Dwemer Ballista Ammo *0006A0BF - Dummy Arrow *00052E99 - FXDustDropAmmoTiny *00052E97 - FXDustDropAmmoSm *0003BDF7 - FXDustDropAmmoMed Food *000E8448 - Charred Skeever Hide *000EBA01 - Apple Cabbage Stew *000EBA02 - Cabbage Soup *000EBA03 - Horse Meat *000EDB2E - Dog Meat *000F1464 - DefauItPotionRackPotionMarker (Check Item Name; Editor2: no valid item name; seems to reduce player output damage?) *000F2011 - Chicken Breast *000E8947 - Cooked Chicken *000F257E - Jessica's Wine *0003133B - Alto Wine *000F4314 - Beef Stew *000F4315 - Horker Stew *000F431B - Cabbage Potato Soup *000F431C - Tomato Soup *000F431D - Venison Stew *000F431E - Vegetable Soup *000F4320 - Elsweyr Fondue *0002C35A - BlackBriar Mead *000F693F - BlackBriar Reserve *00064B2E - Apple *00064B2F - Apple02 *00064B30 - Boiled Creme Treat *00064B31 - Goat Cheese Wedge *00064B32 - Eidar Cheese Wedge *00064B33 - Goat Cheese Wheel *00064B34 - Eidar Cheese Wheel *00064B35 - Sliced Goat Cheese *00064B36 - Sliced Eidar Cheese *00064B38 - HoneyNut Treat *00064B39 - Long Taffy Treat *00064B3A - Baked Potatoes *00064B3B - Cooked Salmon *00064B3C - Cooked Slaughterfish *00064B3D - Sweetroll *00064B3E - Grilled Leeks *00064B3F - Cabbage *00064B40 - Carrot *00064B41 - Potato *00064B42 - Tomato *00064B43 - Pie *00065C9A - Leg of Goat Ingredients *0006BC0A - Large Antlers *0006BC0B - Small Antlers *0006BC02 - Bear Claws *000A9191 - Beehive Husk *000B08C5 - Honeycomb *0007E8C8 - Rock Warbler Egg *000727DE - Blue Butterfly Wing *00023D6F - Pine Thrush Egg *00023D77 - Chicken's Egg *0004DA25 - Blisterwort *00034CDD - Bone Meal *0003AD61 - Briar Heart *0006ABCB - Canis Root *00052695 - Charred Skeever Hide *0003AD56 - Chaurus Eggs *000B2183 - Creep Cluster *000B701A - Crimson Nirnroot *000A9195 - Bee *00106E1C - Silverside Perch *00106E1B - Abecean Longfin *00106E1A - River Betty *00106E19 - Cyrodilic Spadetail *00106E18 - Histcarp *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart *000516C8 - Death Bell *000E4F0C - Blue Dartwing *000BB956 - Orange Dartwing *000889A2 - Dragons Tongue *000F11C0 - Dwarven Oil *0003AD63 - Ectoplasm *00034D31 - Elves Ear *0003AD5D - Falmer Ear *000705B7 - Berit's Ashes *0003AD5E - Fire Salts *0004DA73 - Torchbug Thorax *00034D32 - Frost Mirriam *0003AD5F - Frost Salts *00034D22 - Garlic *0007E8C1 - Giant Lichen *0003AD64 - Giant's Toe *0003AD73 - Glow Dust *0007EE01 - Glowing Mushroom *0006B689 - Hagraven Claw *0003AD66 - Hagraven Feathers *00057F91 - Hanging Moss *000E7EBC - Hawk Beak *000E7ED0 - Hawk Feathers *001016B3 - Human Flesh *000B18CD - Human Heart *0003AD6A - Ice Wraith Teeth *0001BCBC - Jarrin Root *0006AC4A - Jazbay Grapes *0005076E - Juniper Berries *00045C28 - Lavender *00074A19 - MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient (Check Item Name; Editor2: displays in-game as Salt Pile - has same alchemic characteristics, as well, but stacks in a different pile) *000D8E3F - Moon Sugar *000EC870 - Mora Tapinella *000727DE - Blue Butterfly Wing *000727DF - Luna Moth Wing *000727E0 - Butterfly Wing *00077E1C - Blue Mountain Flower *00077E1E - Purple Mountain Flower *00077E1D - Red Mountain Flower *0006BC00 - Mudcrab Chitin *0004DA00 - Fly Amanita *0004DA20 - Bleeding Crown *0004DA22 - White Cap *0004DA23 - Imp Stool *0004DA24 - Namira's Rot *0002F44C - Nightshade *00059B86 - Nirnroot *0007EDF5 - Nordic Barnacles *000854FE - Pearl *00085500 - Small Pearl *0006BC10 - Powdered Mammoth Tusk *0006BC07 - Eye of Sabre Cat *0006BC04 - Sabre Cat Tooth *00034CDF - Salt Pile *0006F950 - Scaly Pholiota *0003AD6F - Skeever Tail *0007E8C5 - Slaughterfish Egg *0003AD70 - Slaughterfish Scales *0001B3BD - Snowberry *0009151B - Spider Egg *00083E64 - Grass Pod *00063B5F - Spriggan Sap *0007E8B7 - Swamp Fungal Pod *0003AD71 - Taproot *000134AA - Thistle Branch *0003AD72 - Troll Fat *0003F7F8 - Tundra Cotton *0003AD76 - Vampire Dust *0003AD60 - Void Salts *0004B0BA - Wheat *0006BC0E - Wisp Wrappings Potions *00039BE6 - Potion of Extreme Magicka *00039BE4 - Potion of Extreme Healing *0003EAE6 - Potion of Extreme Stamina *0003EB3F - Potion of Invisibility *00039BE7 - Potion of Ultimate Magicka *00039BE5 - Potion of Ultimate Healing *00039CF3 - Potion of Ultimate Stamina *00073F34 - Deadly Poison *00039BE8 - Potion of Stamina *00039D12 - Enchanter's Elixir *00039967 - Blacksmith's Elixir *0003EB41 - Potion of Prolonged Invisibility *000AE723 - Potion of Cure Disease *000F84B3 - Prime Elixir of Escape *00057A7A - Skooma *00065C37 - Velvet LeChance *00065C38 - White-Gold Tower *00065C39 - Cliff Racer Soul Gems *0002E4E2 - Petty Soul Gem *0002E4E3 - Petty Soul Gem (Petty) *0002E4E4 - Lesser Soul Gem *0002E4E5 - Lesser Soul Gem (Lesser) *0002E4E6 - Common Soul Gem *0002E4F3 - Common Soul Gem (Common) *0002E4F4 - Greater Soul Gem *0002E4FB - Greater Soul Gem (Greater) *0002E4FC - Grand Soul Gem *0002E4FF - Grand Soul Gem (Grand) *0002E500 - Black Soul Gem *0002E504 - Black Soul Gem (Grand) *00043E26 - Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star (Azura's Star – Black Version) *00094E40 - Treated Soul Gem Gems *00063B47 - Diamond *00063B43 - Emerald *00063B42 - Ruby *00063B44 - Sapphire *00063B46 - Amethyst *00063B45 - Garnet *0006851E - Flawless Amethyst *0006851F - Flawless Diamond *00068520 - Flawless Emerald *00068521 - Flawless Garnet *00068522 - Flawless Ruby *00068523 - Flawless Sapphire *0009DFBB - Unusual Gem (Does not advance "No stone unturned" quest) Bound Weapons And Armor Weapons *000896D5 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 *000896D6 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka02 *000896D7 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka03 *000896D8 - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka01 *000896D9 - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka02 *000896DA - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 *000896DB - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896DE - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *000896E0 - EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 - EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896E2 - EnchIronWarAxeSoup02 *000896E3 - EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E4 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896E7 - EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896EA - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC - EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896ED - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF - EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F0 - EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896F3 - EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 - EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 - EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896F6 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *000896F9 - EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA - EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB - EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *000896FC - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *000896FF - EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 - EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *00089702 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *00089705 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *00089708 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A - EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *0008970B - EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C - EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerFear03 *0008970E - EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F - EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 - EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089711 - EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 - EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 - EnchIronMaceFear03 *00089714 - EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 - EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 - EnchIronSwordFear03 *00089717 - EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 - EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *0008971A - EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C - EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000940D8 - FavorNelacarStaffFear *000946FC - FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B - dunAnsilvundGhostblade *000956B5 - C06BladeOfYsgramor *000964C9 - DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid *0009B2B2 - BluePalaceWabbajack *0009CAF3 - EnchHuntingBowFire1 *0009CCDC - DBBladeOfWoeReward *0009F25C - SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25D - SkyforgeSteeldagger *0009F25E - SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009F25F - SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 - SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *0009FD50 - dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3115 - NordHeroGreatsword *000A4DCE - dunHagsEndDagger *000A56CE - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A5DEF - dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 - dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000A6975 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A697D - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A6988 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 *000A698A - EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B - EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C - EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D - EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E - EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F - EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000A69A2 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC - EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD - EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE - EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 *000A69B8 - EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 - EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA - EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB - EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC - EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF - EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 - EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 - EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 - EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 - EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 - EnchSteelMaceTurn2 *000139B5 - Daedric Bow (Paralyze 6sec) *000139B9 - Daedric Sword *000139B6 - Daedric Dagger Unsorted F SmithingEdit (Editors Note: This section needs to be moved) *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 (ceremonial axe for dungeon) *0008ADFC dunV01unruudRelic02 (ceremonial sword for dungeon) *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj * SmithingEdit |} Category:Skyrim: Console Commands Category:Console Commands